Frankfurter steamers and the like are well-known in the art. It is known that frankfurters can be cooked with steam while the steam is also used to steam-warm the bread or bun on which the frankfurter is placed in order to create a pleasing and inexpensive food. While commercial food steaming equipment is available, steamers for use by the general public which can steam relatively small amounts of food were, until recently, not generally available.
The necessity of using a relatively large piece of equipment with accompanying cleanup difficulties, large use of energy, and use of fluids to cook one or two frankfurters is a well-known problem with present day equipment. It is, therefore, desirable to have a steamer which can steam several frankfurters at a time, is relatively compact, is easy to clean, and occupies a small amount of storage space.